


Worthington少爷的鸟人冒险 PART2

by w2m_2k



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w2m_2k/pseuds/w2m_2k





	Worthington少爷的鸟人冒险 PART2

Chapter 3  
经过一场不需要靠酒精麻痹的酣睡，睁开眼还有两个美女关切得注视着你，Warren在心里吹起了口哨，果然美丽的女孩子才是他生活的维他命。两人身穿从胸口垂坠到脚踝的亚麻色连身裙，线条把少女婀娜的曲线一笔一划勾勒出来，另一个小家伙还是满脸稚气。年长的那位还戴着齐刘海的假发片。  
“沃伦，快醒醒，天启来了。”少女脸色有点焦急，拍了拍他的脸颊。  
‘天启，又是个什么东西？’Warren还在迷迷糊糊回味着面颊上的轻抚，突然就被人提着项圈扔到了地上，一脚踩上了胸口。他眼冒晶星摔得七零八落。‘一醒过来就被人撂，有这种天天被人揍的老祖，我他妈是倒了多少血霉？ ’  
“你差点暴露了我们的计划！败事有余的废物。”名叫天启的这个大汉，通体有着不寻常的靛蓝色皮肤，仅在腰间绑上了缠腰布，头面部的黑色的纹路蜿蜒成一根根芦苇的形状。  
‘计划？’Warren忍住胸口的钝痛，在虚空里的死亡笔记上重重写下了天启的名字。加粗加下划线。  
“灵碟、奥罗，你们都是我的好孩子，但如果你们像他一样犯错，那我也不得不惩罚你们。”天启带走了跟着他的两个士兵。女孩们趔趄着跪扑到地上扶起了还躺着的沃伦，他伸手轻轻刮了刮小女孩的鼻翼，“奥罗，我没事。你看我都好好的。”但小姑娘还是忍不住滴下了的泪珠。“天启对你这次的失控异常愤怒，你差点让查尔斯意识到了我们的存在。究竟怎么了？”灵碟轻轻为沃伦解开了项圈的束缚。“我不知道，灵碟，我真的。。。我只记得他们把我倒挂在十字架上，钉子嵌进骨头里。之后发生的所有事情，我什么都不记得。”奥罗给沃伦呼了呼掌心，好像这样就能让疼痛飞走。“沃伦，你一定要保护好自己。我们时刻都四面楚歌。记住，千万不要让天启知道你的自愈力。你只要死咬着你是一时激愤，他也不会把你怎么样。毕竟他在这宫中还是要靠我们几个。”  
她们透过Warren望进沃伦眼中的温柔，有点刺伤大少爷敏感的神经。‘大概只有老管家正在电视屏幕前为他被活埋的少爷抹一抹泪。Everyone loves Worthington III, but no one likes Warren.真是太令人欣慰了。’  
眼下一无所有的状况，让他不得不盘起腿来思考，从他听到的对话和管状视野中观察到的这个世界。炎热的气候，女性的连身裙、男性的缠腰布；不论男女，所有人都细致勾画了眉眼；如果这些都还不能确定，那么土质的墙壁上程式化的壁画告诉Warren这一定是古代埃及，因为没有任何一个他所知的艺术形式会使人物看上去同时有两只左手或者两只右手的感觉。但你不能指望他像一个真正的埃及学家那样记住那些年表和历代君王冗长的名号，这太反人类。虽然人在宫殿中，但土制的墙壁和粗织的衣饰都不是什么地位高尚的象征，而且脖颈间的项圈和脚踝处清脆的铃铛都有一种时刻出于监视下的束缚感。如果是作为奴隶，那么他又怎么能免于苦力？如果是现在社会，那么他还能推测这是一些不得不让他们体面活着的政治犯。但你跟一个奴隶制帝国的半神君王讨论政治无异于是在玩火，或许他的四肢又要被轮流钉上一遍。天启他们绝对在谋划着一些什么，灵碟和奥罗又有什么样的超能力？  
Warren捋了捋自己知道的所有事情，但他却忘了最重要的一件。如果原来教他物理学的Hank教授理论没错，时空发生扭曲让两个时间、地点相交接的可能性无限趋近于零。或者他困在这具身体里乘着纸莎草船徜徉在冥河里，或者他游荡在时空的缝隙间成为一缕无名无姓的孤魂。  
当太阳已经不围绕着Warren所在的精英阶级旋转的时候，他这样挖空心思，到底会拯救了谁？  
   
Chapter 4 小蓝莓要出现啦~~  
连续一个礼拜，Warren对沃伦的无数次呼喊都石沉大海，搞得少爷每天醒来很烦躁。他只能靠读取沃伦的记忆来打发时间，掌握信息。但这些都不带任何私密内容，比方说如何读懂象形文字和周边近东西亚的文字，如何用纸莎草快速绑出一条船，如何削制准头更高的箭矢，如何从来路不明的蟾蜍中提萃出有毒有害物质等等等等。‘这是哪门子的古埃及刺客培训专科学校？’沃伦每天高强度得在一片视野较隐蔽的芦苇后方训练飞行和格斗技术。有时候灵碟也会一起配合训练，同时加强剑术。而奥罗则还是那副孩子样，每天在岸边荡荡腿，扑扑小飞虫。  
另外，沃伦让Warren更加不满的另外一点是他从不和美女搭讪。当他第无数次地从向他抛媚眼的宫女身边目不斜视走过去的时候.’Either he is a gay or impotent.’ lebelled scornfully by Worthington III’ Warren愤愤得想，‘这简直是对Worthington家族横跨数千年绵延几千公里优秀家族基因最忍无可忍的浪费。’  
可他总是一天内假装路过附近的厨房好几次，而且要么是刚刚训练好香汗淋漓的时候，要么就是当他把自己的每根羽毛打理得蓬松锃亮的时候。你跟Warren说他没有金屋藏娇，少爷不赏你一拳让他跟你姓。  
“沃伦！你怎么才来。”一个童声未脱白团子踏着步子向沃伦跑过来。他抹了抹沾了烟灰的小手，从布袋里掏出了几粒椰枣。“这是艾丽耶丝妈妈教我摘的果子。”“科特，谢谢你。我是说谢谢你的枣子。这是一片我的正羽。它早上掉了下来，我正好想到你一直想要一片书签。”‘放屁！明明是你自己拔下来的！’阅历丰富的少爷对这样小学生的做法严重鄙视。“沃伦，谢谢！太感谢了。我真的很高兴。”看科特红扑扑的脸颊，Warren感到身体主人的胃里好像长出了一只蝴蝶，拍打着薄翼要飞出他的胸膛。瞬间，一些彩色的片段顺着被轻敲出的裂纹涌了进来。  
一群孩子彼此依偎着抵抗着士兵的鞭打，科特拿着绷带缩在角落的陶罐里。  
科特趁着晚上，把白天没吃完的几块点心包好，从窗口偷偷给他递进来。  
白团子对着厨房采货的清单，像模像样得描了一遍，偷偷塞给沃伦让他看看识字解乏。  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。  
Warren能联结到沃伦从内心感到温柔，他第一次触及到这些属于沃伦烂漫的暖色调的回忆。感染着Warren看向科特的目光都轻柔了起来。  
‘我曹，我真没想到。你原来是这样的禽兽不如的鸟人？’  
沃伦好像突然感应到了什么，带笑的眉眼紧皱了起来。“沃伦，沃伦？你怎么啦”科特看着沃伦突变的脸色，扯了扯他的胳膊，有些担心。“我没事，科特。”沃伦摸摸白团子细软的头发。“我很好，谢谢你的蜜枣你的点心。我，希望你能留下这片书签，好吗？”“当然好啦，这是沃伦的羽毛，天使的！”  
沃伦笑着向科特摆摆手，转身离开了。彩色的布景像是被拉上了厚厚的幕布，Warren的世界里重新归于静默。  
‘MD智障，刚看了一会彩色电视又给我调成黑白的了。’

待续

敏感词危机，实在是没有办法才想到还有AO3这根救命稻草。  
如果对PART 1有兴趣的朋友，请移步~http://www.lofter.com/blog/julizhu0313?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04  
非常感谢！


End file.
